


opposites

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluffy caretaking, loml, soybean :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of differences and disposition
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	opposites

he’s not used to her. _people_ like her, actually.

she is bright. when she walks into a room she doesn’t scan for trouble or always sit by the exit. she is soft-spoken but bold, easy to help others. she shelters people with open arms.

shelters _him_ with open arms.

“food’s ready!” her bright tone dramatically contrasts the thunder and toxic rain outside. she waltzes into the dining room, placing extra dishes on the table as if she’s always ready for guests. he turns from his place at the window, deciding to sit at the table to be polite and gently pulling the child’s egg with him. she glances over his shoulder through the window, tutting at the sight of scorching, green-tinged rain.

“it’s a good thing you only got a few drops on you before you found me,” she says with a smile, gesturing at the few bandages she’d dressed him with earlier and placing a fork and a knife on his placemat. the planet’s landscape is bare, abused by acid rain and explosive hail. but it couldn’t be warmer in her home.

“thank you for taking us in,” he says, gaze flicking to the utensils he can’t use in front of her. she waves casually, disappearing to the kitchen.

“it’s my pleasure! i’ve never housed a mandalorian before.” she returns, precariously balancing three plates. he reaches out to help, but she flashes a reassuring smile and he sits back. she places them in front of the child. “how could i when you’ve got this little guy?” she coos, fluttering her fingers at him as he laughs.

she looks up. “i didn’t know what he eats, so i have a bit of everything.” the mandalorian nods. “does he have a name?” 

“he- no.” she barely flinches, and just smiles again.

“i understand, you must be busy with your job. are nicknames alright?” she fills a plate.

“of course.” she tilts her head in acknowledgement, and presents the plate to him. before he can refuse- 

“here. if you’d like, i can take the child and step out while you eat,” she says, same beam bright across her face. he blinks.

“no, it’s fine. i’ll step out. you stay.”

“alright! let me know if you need anything.” he stands, taking the high-piled plate and his utensils.

“thank you.” he sweeps from the room, just barely hearing her talk to the babbling child.

“ _hello_ my little soybean! what are you thinking on food today? on the menu we have…”

the food is delicious.

“good morning! heading off today?” their host asks, already laying out more plates for breakfast. the mandalorian nods, making sure all his armor is with him and the child’s affairs are in order.

“i just have some parts to replace. we’ll be out after breakfast.” 

“take your time! but… are you going to the village?”

“yes.” she grins.

“you might want me to tag along.” he tilts his head to the side.

“why is that?”

“i’m on the edge of the village, my dear mandalorian.” (maker, he almost _blushes_.) “i have sheltered everyone in that village from the weather at least once. discounts are in order. what do you need?” 

it’s incredible, really, how she is able to smile at everyone and everything. she puts smiles on others’ faces. it’s ridiculous, almost, the way his threatening aura clashes with her welcoming one. 

but… in a strange way, it works. she eases him, and he’s attentive enough to pull her back when she almost runs into a vehicle that would otherwise wipe her out. her thankful smile just _does_ something to him.

the three parts he needs, usually 1500 together, are reduced to 150 credits, and she spills them into a newly-bought bag (reduced from 100 to 50), presenting them to him. she walks them back to his ship while playing with the child.

“how can i repay you?” she shakes her head, rocking onto her heels.

“there is nothing. i live to help.”

“would you like to come? with m- us? the child likes you, and i could use someone of your caliber.” she laughs, a bright, carefree sound.

“my caliber?” she asks. “what caliber?”

“your charisma. i don’t have much of it, and it’s obviously helpful for you.” she grins.

“i’m flattered, but i have to decline.” she shifts from one foot to the other, embarrassed. “i get spacesick.” he smiles under his helmet. _maker, she’s cute._ “but… if i didn’t, know that i would love to assist you.” he nods in understanding. “i only ask that you come visit from time to time. maybe get caught in the middle of deathly rain.”

he chuckles at that (the mandalorian! _chuckles_!)

“i will. i can’t thank you enough.”

“you already have, mando.” she waves at the child, who’s eyes are starting to water. “aw, don’t cry, little soybean. you’ll be back before you know it.” she looks back at the mandalorian. “for the record… i think you _do_ have charisma. i hope to see you soon.” he opens the hatch of the _razor crest_.

“you will.”


End file.
